1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wheeled skate device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wheeled skate device with larger primary wheels.
2. Related Art
Conventional roller skates have two pairs of wheels, forward and back, mounted underneath a boot, or other foot platform, in two rows. More modern in-line skates have a plurality of wheels, typically four, mounted underneath the boot in a single row to imitate a blade of an ice skate. Because the wheels are mounted underneath the skate, the wheels must be kept relatively small in order to prevent raising the user's center of gravity, and thus making balance more difficult. Therefore, conventional and modern skates seldom use wheels larger than 6 cm in diameter.
One disadvantage with smaller wheels is that frictional forces are more difficult to overcome. The smaller wheels tend to get caught in irregularities, such as indentations, holes, cracks, roughness, etc., in the ground or support surface on which the wheels are rolling. Even smaller irregularities tend to catch, or drag, the small wheels.
Another disadvantage with the four-wheel design of conventional and modern skates is the difficulty in turning. The turning is made difficult with four wheels simultaneously touching the ground because of the frictional force of the four wheels. In addition, with four wheels located at four corners of the boot, as with conventional skates, or with four wheels located in a single line, as with modern in-line skates, the wheels must slide or drag on the ground or contact surface. The sliding or dragging of wheels consumes energy and the user loses speed when making a turn. In addition, balance is more difficult to maintain during sliding. Maneuverability is particularly difficult when making rapid sharp turns, such as when playing hockey. Other movements available in ice skating, such as spinning, are also prohibited by the frictional contact between the sliding wheels and the ground. Therefore, the skill of the user is often constrained by the limitations in the skate.
Another disadvantage with conventional skates is that they are often rigidly attached to the platform. Thus, impacts or shocks experienced by the wheels from the riding surface are passed through to the user's feet.